Griamore
|kanji = グリアモール |rōmaji = Guriamōru |alias = |age = 21 |status = Alive |birth = November 10 |gender = Male |eye = Yellow |hair = Grey |race = Human |height = 213cm (7'0") |weight = 181kg (399Ibs) |bloodtype = A |abilities = Wall |rank = Sapphire |equipment = Dagger Longsword |family = Dreyfus Anna † Zaratras † Unnamed Aunt Gilthunder |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights |manga = Chapter 27 |anime =Episode 6 |seiyu = Takahiro Sakurai Yuuko Hara (child) |english =Patrick Seitz }} is a Holy Knight who comes from a lineage of Holy Knights that have served the kingdom of Liones for many generations. He is Veronica's bodyguard, and shows absolute loyalty towards her. Appearance Griamore is a very tall and muscular individual whose height towards over that of ordinary civilians, and has grey (Dark brown in the anime) shoulder length hair. His attire consists of a single-spiked helmet, full leg armor and no upper body clothing, except a mysterious metal plate strapped around his chest with two straps. He also wears a glove on one hand and a sleeve-armor on the other arm. This type of armor is more akin to that of a gladiator rather than a knight. Later, Griamore is shown wearing a regal Holy Knight attire. Griamore's facial appearance has a striking resemblance of his father Dreyfus minus the beard. Personality Griamore, like many other Holy Knights, is heartless and cruel in his duty. This is shown when he decides to kill a civilian who had reported that he found a fugitive for giving a false report when he doesn't find the aforementioned fugitive, Elizabeth, despite the fact that she had escaped and that the report wasn't false. Although he is ruthless, he shows absolute loyalty and care to Veronica and cannot allow himself to displease her, having started to serve her at a quite young age, even role-playing as a horse for her to ride on as a child and was willing to go against the Holy Knights to protect Veronica when Guila and Jericho threatened to take her away. History Griamore comes from a lineage of Holy Knights who have served the kingdom of Liones for many generations. He began serving Veronica closely since a young age, playing with and obeying her loyally. In the past, Griamore, Gilthunder and Howzer are well-known to be the "Three Misfits" throughout the capital for pulling pranks and jokes resulting to be reprimanded by his father, only for Hendrickson to speak in their defense. Abilities and Equipment As a Holy Knight, and Veronica's bodyguard, Griamore is very powerful, but more than his physical strength that is over matched by the the members of Seven Deadly Sins, his strength lies in creating magical barriers. The strength of the barriers can greatly variate, in fact Griamore can create simple barriers that can be easily destroyed by opponents like Diane, or incredible harsh barriers that are able to trap Guila and Jericho enough for them be unable to escape, and can even resist an attack capable of destroying an entire town like Mother Catastrophe. He can also use his barriers offensively as shown when he used his Perfect Shell to destroy half of the head of a Red demon. Abilities * |Shōheki (Uōru)}}: Griamore can create a defensive barrier from his body, which is not affected by ordinary magic or physical attacks. Power Level After being turned into a child during his training in Istar: Relationships Royal Family Veronica Liones Griamore appears to mainly acknowledge only Veronica among the Royal Family. He is her subordinate, and is extremely loyal to her, considering displeasing her as absolutely forbidden. He had begun serving her at quite a young age, obeying her orders and playing with her frequently. Veronica is also shown to trust him, shown by him being the first person she revealed her secrets to. It is later suggested that Griamore has romantic feelings toward Veronica, which she appears to reciprocate. Elizabeth Liones Griamore doesn't appear to care much for Elizabeth as he is only loyal to Veronica and only see her as a fragile girl. After Veronica's death, Griamore sees a different side of Elizabeth as she remained strong to stop the Holy Knights. Holy Knights Dreyfus Dreyfus is Griamore father and so far, not much has been revealed of their relationship. Dreyfus appears to care greatly for Griamore as he was depressed over his news of Griamore's death. Dreyfus and Griamore fight together in order to try and defeat Hendrickson. Griamore was grief stricken after his father's death, and has been defensive over whether or not his father has had sinister motives. Gilthunder Since Zaratras is the half-brother of Dreyfus, Gilthunder and Griamore are half cousins. Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore evidently hung out with each other as young children. The three of them got into mischief as young children, though both Gilthunder and Griamore blame Howzer for getting dragged into trouble. Griamore respects Gilthunder, but is uncertain whether to believe Gilthunder's assumption that his father was more involved with Hendrickson's betray than he seemed. Howzer Howzer, Griamore, and Gilthunder were all friends as children. Howzer seemed to be the main friend to get the other two in to trouble, only to be defended by Hendrickson. Howzer is seen teasing Griamore over his crush on Veronica. Ten Commandments Fraudrin As a member of the Ten Commandments, Fraudrin is an enemy of Griamore who controlled his father for ten years. However, having been raised by him all that time without knowing it, Griamore came to develop a certain piety towards Fraudrin at the same time adopted the parental feelings of Dreyfus. In his child form, Griamore felt a great sadness when Fraudrin was killed. Still returning to his true form, Griamore built a tomb in his memory. Battles Vaizel Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Griamore: Lose *Griamore vs. Matrona: Lose Kingdom Infiltration arc *Dreyfus & Griamore vs. Hendrickson: Lose Istar arc *Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Red Demon: Win *Hendrickson, Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Gray Demon: Win Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Special ability: Being Veronica’s horse **Hobbies: Knitting **Weak Point: Not good with words **Dream/Hope: …with Lady Veronica… **Regrets: I should have trained a lot harder **The most embarrassing thing in his life: When he was seen naked by Veronica in Pernes **What he wants the most right now: Getting his father back References }} Navigation de:Griamore es:Griamore fr:Griamor pl:Griamore ru:Гриамор it:Griamore Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Sapphire Category:Humans